Teen Titans: Revolutionized
by Moonlight-Passion
Summary: The Teen Titans, in the year 3006. A new story, and a new prophecy. These are the rencarnations of the past Titans, only one is born a new. Solve the mystery to their exsistence and expericene THEIR story.
1. epilogue: Meditation & the need to fight

_**Teen Titans Revolutionized**_

_Disclaimer: If I owned the teen titans, do you think the season will be canceled? Sniff, no you… would… o my gosh, why teen titans. Why not the reviewers?_

**Epilogue**

Long ago there were five teen titans. The famous Robin, who was once apart of the duo Batman and Robin team. A half demon sorceress named Raven, who came to earth hoping that her own prophecy wouldn't come to be. A forest green changeling, who is known as Beast boy, came to Jump city after leaving another team of superheroes known as the Doom Patrol. A half-robotic man named Cyborg who was always embarrassed about his accident, but is glad to be apart of the team. There was also a young girl, an alien from Tamaran, whose earth name is Starfire.

These heroes have helped save Jump City and the rest of the world. 1000 years later, the reincarnations of these teenagers, plus one from across the country, are here to fulfill another prophecy, but for the Tamaran girl.

Five hundred years after the birth of the Teen titans the Tamaran's and the Azarath's gotten into a dreadful argument, which turned into a war. The sacred deciders, who foreseen the prophecy of the past Raven, has seen a child that has the most unusual powers. She contains the pureness of an angel, from her Tamaran mother. But deep inside of her, she has the curse of the lost animal only known to the Azarath. Its power is extremely powerful, that can cause the destruction of the universe. She adopted that from her father, her father the prince of Azarath, and her mother the princess of Tamaran. Which makes this unacceptable love. The prophecy will begin in two years, on a special birth date, an unforgivable death, the lost of something precious, and the beginning of something that will change the world.

Introducing the new Teen Titans…Teen Titans Revolutionized.

Chapter one: Meditation and the need to fight 

"Azarath"

"Tamaran"

"Metrion"

"Lovilion"

"Zinthos" said Raven and Starfire in unison. It was time to meditate, and it was quiet, not a single soul or sound in sight or heard. The Titan girls were pondering about their life, slowly dreaming of the future, or in this case _examining _their lives.

Raven saw blood, fear and a new enemy. He was powerful, threatening, and cunning. He was trying to get to two of the Titans. One was Robin for sure. _This is new_ Raven thought. The other Titan was someone familiar, but her mind wouldn't let her see who, _I am not supposed to know_ she thought. _Only time will tell_.

Starfire however saw something totally different. She saw a prophecy, the future and love. It was different than what she would assume. This vision seemed softer, and lust was blooming for every Titan. She then realized that a weird event might take place, something that will change their lives forever, and she was already guessing on what that would be.

Seconds, minutes, and hours passed before a sound was made, Then silently Starfire gotten out of her meditation stance and breathed softly.

"Raven, I do believe that the timer will go off in…"

BEEP, BEEP, BEEP, rang the timer.

"Yes dudes, it is 7:00 and that means movie time," rang Beast boy in Raven ears. "Yo Robin, Cyborg, Bumblebee, lets start the movie," Beast said yelling into the intercom calling all the titans in to the lobby.

"Yeah, thanks Beast Boy. You yelling in my ear is truly refreshing after five hours of quiet mediation," said a very disturbed Raven to a very cheesy Beast boy.

"Yes, Beast boy, your yelling is quite deafening, might you diminish your voice," Starfire inquired, squinting.

"Sorry dudettes, hey Cyborg did you beat my high score," Bumblebee and Robin entered the corridor with a pouting Cyborg.

"Sniff, no."

"Oh yeah go me. Go BB, go BB." (Okay imagine this, on the episode of "Only human" when Cyborg defeated Atlas in the virtual game and said, "Go Cyborg, go CY," then he did an split and Beast boy came and through a blanket over him. Think BB.)

"Cyborg you just lost to a 17 year old green elf, and I am now the king of Super Monkey Driving Force. Go Beast boy, go BB," here comes Raven throwing the blanket.

"Thanks singing wonder but whose turn is it to pick out the double feature," Bumblebee asked.

"Um, I do believe it is Robin and I turn," said Star going toward the movie cabinet. (Over 9064 DVD's in there, all organized by category to the title).

"Yeah that's right me and Raven picked last time," said Beast boy thinking about what Raven said the first few weeks when they started as a team.

Flashback Flashback Flashback Flashback Flashback

"Okay, I have an idea," Raven stated while sitting down when everyone was arguing with the pick of the double feature.

"If it isn't _I Robots _again, I can't stand watching Sci-fi all the time, it is getting on my last freaking nerves, then do tell girl," Bee stated about

to pounce on Cyborg.

"Yo at least it is better than _Young and the **crap**less_ movie special, that is getting extremely boring, all that drama crap," said a very nasty Cyborg getting on Bee.

"Azarath Metrion Zinthos, you to are separated (sounds cheap, so what)," said Raven. She held Bee and Cyborg in a black ball with only there heads showing for air. "Let me talk. This is how things should work, Cyborg and Bee need to pick movies together."

"WHAT," said Cyborg and Bee.

"Yes that way when you guys pick the movies, both of you can be satisfied and I won't have to hear you whispering insults and me and Starfire don't have to feel the bad vibes."

"Yes, I do believe that Raven has mad a very efficient point. I am half Azarath and I can feel the vibes of bad feelings and I find it quite uncomfortable."

"Fine," said Bee when she was softly flying in the air for Raven dropped the heavy Cy and Bee can fly. "But if me and Sparky have to pick a movies together, you and BB have to too." Said Bee raising her eyebrow at Raven, smirking.

"WHAT," said Raven, "I can never get along with Beast boy, he is always pick those cheesy humor movies."

"It is better than those creepy horror movies that keeps Star 'eeping'," he said pointing to Star.

"Yes I do find those movies rather frightening, but I am learning to control myself in the movies, and I usually meditate before the movies to prepare myself." Said Starfire breathing in and slowly blowing out. "And I do assume that I am stretching out Robins cape by hiding behind it every terrorizing feature," she said looking at Robin who were both smiling.

"I don't mind at all Star, it can be scary at some moments," he said looking at her with a kind smile. "Maybe we should pick movies too, you know to be fair to everyone else."

"Well I do not care about fairness right now, just this stupid arguing. This is the new deal," said Raven. "Beast boy vs. me or Humor vs. Horror. Bumble bee vs. Cyborg a.k.a. drama vs. sci-fi. Ending with Robin vs. Starfire or action vs. fantasy/romance."

End flashback End flashback End flashback

"Yep dude it is defiantly Robin and Stars turn picking out the movies." Said Beast boy looking at them talking.

"Well while they pick out the movies it is time for 'who can set up the snacks faster' time. If I do recall last time it was Bumblebee who won last time." Said Cyborg glaring at Bee.

"Yo, that's right, and I am going to win again. And sense I won I get to pick the jobs. Raven has beverages, Beast boy has popcorn, Cyborg has the chips and dip and I have the candy bowl," Bee stated pointing to each person when she said their job.

"Whatever."

"Yes sir… err 'mam."

"Sure… just give the count… puffy the Cyborg slayer."

"Yo shut up Sparky. Now get ready everyone, on your mark, get set and go," Bumblebee started and everyone had gotten started on the mission. But mean while to Robin and Starfire.

"So Star, what do you want to watch." Said Robin looking through the action/adventure section. "I am thinking around the world in 50 days."

"Well I am thinking about _ET _returns. It seems like I haven't seen it in months and I really do like the story," said Star levitating movies around her head looking for the movie. "Walla, found it."

"Cool 'cause I found what I am looking for. Let's get in our spots," Robin said walking up.

"Yes dude I win, the new snack champion," said a very proud Beast.

"Crown me," he said while Cyborg and Raven rolled their eyes.

"Here you go Beast boy, the men snack crown, you are now the new champion," said Bee putting her own crown away and giving Beast boy his crown.

"Just wait until I step up Beast boy, I am going to kick your green butt to Africa," said Robin smiling showing off his pearly white teeth. (Oh yeah)

"Friends are we ready to start the movies," Starfire said sitting in between Raven and Robin.

"Yep I am," said Bee in between Robin and Cyborg.

"Are we all in the correct positions," said Raven looking at Starfire.

"The order should be Cyborg on the far left side with Beast boy on the far right side. This is only because they are usually the ones speaking to the screen and the prime ones asleep. Which is why Raven and Bumblebee are on either side to them. Raven can tolerate Beast boy and knows when to shut him up and the same to Bumblebee for Cyborg. As well as lean them toward the side when they start to snooze. Robin and myself are in the center for we are the ones who get refills for everyone and it seems only fair we sit in the middle. Plus we are very quiet and hardly in the way during the movie. This should be the order," she finished taking in a very deep breath.

"Thank you Star and it seems like everyone is in their correct spots and the snacks look great, so lets start the movie," said Robin sounding like this is a mission.

"We will start with around the world in 50 days then conclude with _ET_ return home," said Starfire. "Robin if you would."

"Certainly in three, two, one."

Five hours later Five hours later Five hours later

"That was wonderful, and I am so glad we can end the month with togetherness of the friends. It is most satisfying," said Starfire smiling and stretching with a tired BB.

"Yeah…sniff… dude I forgot how sad ET was. Dude I can't cry, I don't want to cry," said BB looking at the blank screen.

"Just don't create your own ocean," said Raven looking at him.

"Well I feel well exhausted, I think I'll hit the hay," said Cyborg.

"I wouldn't go to sleep just yet Titans, I think we have some trouble on our hands," said Robin as the room flashed red.

"What's wrong, what is going on at one in the morning," said a very jacked up Bee.

"Looks like there is trouble at the forest, thunder and lightning it says," Robin said in a very confusing tone.

"Well lets get going dudes I am ready for bed…yawn," Beast boy yawned.

"Titans GO!"

You know where You know where You know where

The titans arrived at the crime seen, with Raven lifting Robin and Bee lifting Cy, with BB and Star flying. "Titans go?" Robin asked when all he saw was (look if you flip was and saw it will turn out to be each other, like a mirror) a thunderstorm.

"You six, you six are the Titans, I thought this will be more of a challenge," laughed Lightning, flaring up with electricity coming from out of the clouds.

"Yes, this is quite an unfair match when you look at the opponents, but with power, my brother and I possess will be sure to win," Thunder roared floating on his cloud by lighting.

"Teen Titans GO!" guess who said that.

Two hours later Two hours later Two hours later

"Thanks for being so understanding Thunder," Beast boy said smiling, thanking the fight is over and innocent lives are no longer in danger.

"No thank you, my brother and I had no idea our fun was reckless, right brother," he said looking at him.

"Yes, that is correct we are truly sorry," Lightning added.

"Come on you guys, lets go find Robin, I am beat," Bumblebee said looking around the scorch forest.

"I am right here," Robin appeared from out of the smoke looking around. "I am glad you guys have won the battle," he said.

"And we have two new allies," Starfire said walking towards the tower. "No one wanted to fight, it was just a misunderstanding."

"That's great Star, but we have just made one new enemy, Slade," he said looking at the mark on the badge. "I want an analyst on this tomorrow morning Cyborg, we need to find out who he is, and bring him down."

"Sure thing Robin I am just beat, a lift BB," he said for they have arrived at the water.

"Sure," he said as he pterodactyl (thank you spell check) and he grabbed Cyborg by the shoulders.

"I can use a lift Star," Robin said looking at her.

"Of course friend Robin," and with that they flew and went to their own dreams.

Yes first chapter/prolong completed. I know you are probably thinking, "how in the world is Starfire levitating DVD's." I will explain everything shortly. Just give me 10+ good reviews good or criticisms, just don't make me cry. I really have a second chapter ready for after my first 10. I am new hear, so I am trying my best. Any questions just tell me and I will answer you the best I can.

-Moonlight-Passion

So what is shaking, I don't own anything but the story plot. (Score one for the gal's back home).

I am hoping you guys will spread the word about this story, I will tell you this, it is like a replay of the regular titans, but with a _groovy_ twist. And look out for the time and dates I put in O.K?


	2. Chapter 2: Time to fight

_Cootos for Lover of Robin and Star for reviewing…_

_You kind person._

_Ok, here we go_

_

* * *

_

_Chapter two: Time to fight_

_Wednesday, April 30 3004_

_8:00am_

_Titans Tower_

_Lobby_

"Friends I give you all good morning greetings, I hope that you guys have slept well." Starfire said as she and Robin went to the breakfast nook and sat down in across from Beast boy and Cyborg.

"Good morning Starfire," Beast boy said gulping down some cereal, for Raven threw out the meat and tofu.

"Yeah good morning y'all, want some AppleJacks or some Lucky Charms," Cyborg asked as he passed them a purple and red bowl.

"Lucky Charms," Robin said, "how's that analyst Cyborg?"

"I couldn't find any hints that anyone touched but you, it seems that Slade in a pretty smart enemy."

"Hmm, I wonder why he would leave his badge there, if he is so smart," Raven said as she sat down with her tea.

"I think he wants to be known for what he is doing," Bee said as she finished her AppleJacks.

"It seems so," Star said adding a little extra milk to her bowl. "Today is training day correct," she asked looking across the table at Raven and Robin.

"That's right, and today Starfire, you are going twice," Robin said looking at her. "I know Raven's been helping you practice your powers, but the rest of the team needs to see what you can do."

"Yeah Starfire, you have been progressing really well, and don't think we haven't notice you helping during battle, but you need to be careful, your power is a secret weapon to us, you have to be careful none of our enemies notice," Raven said sipping her tea.

"Of course I won't, I know," she said. " I don't want my powers to be noticed, especially with a new enemy."

"Good, the training course will begin in 20 minutes," Robin stated as he gotten up.

"I'll help you Robin," Bee said as she gotten up.

* * *

Robin and Bee Robin and Bee Robin and Bee

"So Bee, what's up," Robin asked filling the guns with exploding disks.

"Oh nothing, I just feel like being kind. But I do have a question."

"Sure, ask away," he said looking at her.

"Um, I just wanted to know, do think that Slade has a problem, I mean he keeps trying to contact us, with someone or something else," she asked.

"Yeah, you have a good point, first with Cinderblock, now with Thunder and Lightning. I am really surprised that he didn't get us when Star's sister came, a perfect opportunity, for all the drama crap that was going on."

"Yeah, now that we are a team, I think we need to start assigning different sectors for the team also," she said looking and sounding important, ready to introduce her idea.

"What do you mean?"

Bee went to the screen and uploaded a virtual map of Jump City. "You see the city, we have divided it up in five different sectors, north, south, east, west and central. We should each have our own designated sector, you know get familiar with it," she said.

"You know that's a favorable idea. We should bring that up during the next meeting on the first," Robin said as the team started to enter the training room.

"Bring what up," Cyborg, said looking around.

"You will see on the first," Bee said flying towards him.

* * *

Training course Training course Training course

"Okay Starfire, first we will start off with using your Tamaranian powers," Raven stated. She and Beast boy were arming the system with Cyborg at the timer.

"…In three, two, one…let's get started," Cy stated.

First Starfire started walking forward when all of a sudden an explosion came from behind her and some lasers started shooting at her. She flipped forward and she kicked the lasers, hard, and they ceased. She then continued walking when about 25 robots came.

This will be simple she said, and she went into the center of the robots. Soon the robots had guns pointing at her, and she smiled. Starfire flipped on one and punched it in his head. The robot went hay wired and started shooting all in circles, eliminating around 10 robots. Star started flying in the air and charged up her starbolts, she slowly spun around, then faster until she was a blur. The robots' guns couldn't aim at her right. Then starbolts started flying around precisely at the heart of where it would be if robots had hearts.

There was only one robot left the leader of the group. She flew up at him at full speed and grabbed it by the shoulders. She thrust her knee into his… well to where his stick will be (oh Star is nasty). The robot doubled over and Starfire charged up a big starbolts and shot at him. The robot flew into the air and blew up. She continued with the course.

Starfire flew threw the lasers that fired upon her. She enjoyed the rush of the wind in her hair and flew at top speed. Starfire flipped onto the finish line marked and looked toward her friends.

"Time, please friend Cyborg what is the duration?"

"Two minutes and eight seconds," Cyborg stated. "Great time Starfire, and Raven you are next."

Raven stood up and levitated to the starting mark. Bee was now taking Raven's position at the controls. Robin was at the timer.

"Okay Raven, in three, two, one and go," Robin said as Raven flew out to the course.

First thing that happened was the ground started to shake, opening the ground showing off rock towers with lasers, shooting at her. Raven flew up and chanted "Azarath Metrion Zinthos" and the she created very thin slices of aura and sliced the lasers in half. Then the towers went back into the ground and Raven continued walking. Then very soon seven **BIG** robots appeared and Raven took them down.

The robots appeared to be like thugs, with bulging muscles and really big guns. She went to one and kicked it in his neck. The robot grabbed her leg and spun her around. The robot let go of her knocking her in the grasp of another thug, into a bear hug, with her facing the other thugs.

She smirked as she melted in his grasp and flew up in the air. The thugs pointed their guns at her and she just moved in the air, still smirking. Raven then picked up one thug with her powers and knocked him into five others, like dominoes. The other two jumped at her and she kicked them in their heads and knocked them unconscious. She flew toward the finish line, eliminating simple targets and landed on the finish line mark.

"Time, so Robin what is it this time," she asked as she flew towards him.

" Two minutes and 17 seconds, better than your last time score," he said typing at the screen. "Last time it was two minutes and 30 seconds, and that level was way easier than this."

"I'll take that as a compliment," she said as she went to sit by Cyborg.

"Bee you are up," Robin said as Starfire went to the timer.

Bee flew towards the starting line and waved to Cyborg. "Once again I am going to beat Cyborg's time," she announced and everyone smiled. She always beaten Cyborg's time, it was a known fact. She was just…I don't know, a little better.

"Yeah whatever, just start the count down Star," Cyborg said pouting he went to take Beast Boy's position as he stood in the sidelines, now sitting by Raven. Robin sat by Cyborg, giving him a small simile.

"Initiating count down, three, two, one you may proceed." Bee flew into the air and took out her **B** things. She charged them up and looked down. Nothing seems suspicious she thought until a shadow came over her. It was a HUGE robot; I mean extremely tall and wide. Bee looked shocked but calmed her self. She flew towards him and kicked him in a dozen places, really fast. The robot swung his fist trying to land a hit, and failed. Soon Bee found what she was looking for, a weak spot.

She immediately turned Bee sized and went into his ear/hole. And flew toward the bottom of the center of the stomach. The robot, not all that smart, started punching him self. A few punches landed on Bumblebee inside, but she just brushed them off. When she came to the weak spot, she charged up her **B** things and zapped him until a small hole appeared. She took the opportunity and turned big and kicked her way out, as the robot self-destructed. Bee smiled widely and flew toward the finish line, avoiding lasers coming her way. She stopped on the finish line marked and hovered over, filled with energy. "Time, so what score do I have Starfire?"

Starfire smiled at her and shouted, "two minutes and 21 seconds, which has in fact beaten Cyborg's previous time of two minutes and 28 seconds, and your level was more difficult than his. Maybe you will beat his time today as well."

"Cool, I like the sound of that, okay Beast boy, go for it," she said as she went to the timer, and Raven operating the timer. The panting B went to take Robin's position at the controls.

"Let me rub my time in your face, and help you," she said smiling viciously sweet.

"Ah man, please finish this in record time BB, please," Cyborg asked in a very squeaky voice.

"Of course dude, ready when you are Rae," Beast boy said looking behind him.

"In three, two, one…go and stop calling me Rae," she said as BB took off in to a cheetah. He ran until he faced with red lasers, when touching one will burn you to a 1000-degree rash, Fahrenheit. Beast boy transformed in to a humming bird and quickly hovered his way to the end of the laser rays. When he was at the last one, he turned human and said, "my butt feels funny."

"Beast boy, you are on fire," Starfire yelled looking shock that everyone was doubling over. "I do not see any amusement in Beast boy's current condition," she looked at everyone.

"Ouch, ooh, that's seriously is burning, owe," Best boy screamed as he ran out. Soon his butt of a thousand deaths, cooled and he started walking… Ten robots came on the side and started shooting at him. Beast boy turned in to a hawk and flew to one. He squashed it in an elephant formation and took his head into his trunk and swung into a line at five robots. The other five were killed when Beast boy turned into a raptor and chewed their bodies into pieces. Beast boy landed on the finish line.

"Time dudes, what is it Raven?"

"Three minutes and 47 seconds. The butt thing took about a minute and a few seconds," she answered looking plain, but you can tell she was holding back a smile.

"Yeah, whatever Cyborg go," he said as he sat in the sidelines. Robin took the controls next to Starfire, Bee at the timer.

"Okay Sparky I am going to start the timer and you try to beat my score," Bumblebee said as she counted down. "Three, two, one,"

"I am going to win," Cyborg chanted as he ran. Cyborg first encountered some laser, with the help of his sonic cannon (right?) he had destroyed them. A strong blast from behind him made him do a front flip. Cyborg caught himself with his hand a spun him self around facing the blast.

It was a huge cannon, controlled by a crazy robot. The robot was firing aimlessly and was coming very close to Cyborg. He ran forward to the robot and avoided the shoots from the robot. One came extremely close to him but he leaped into the air, onto the robot's head.

"Ah," he yelled as he bunched him in the head. The robot broke down and collapsed.

Cyborg left off smiling, until he heard it say, "Self-destruct in five…"

"Ah man," Cyborg said for he was just a few feet away. He ran until he heard an explosion. "Oh no," he yelped as he flew into the air, landing on something, unexpectedly. "Shoot," it was a tower with explosions all around it. He jumped off of them and cried to the finish line.

"I made it, yes…Time. So tell me Bee did I beat you," he asked as he walked toward her.

"Nope, you wish though. Your time was worst than Beast boy's," she smiled as she walked toward him. "Yours was four minutes and ten seconds. Those shots that robot took at you took up a lot of your time, oh well, I won, I won," she said.

"This is so freaking crazy, yo boy blunder, its your turn," Cyborg yelled in frustration.

"Hey," Robin yelled smiling, "don't take your anger on me, I don't lose every time," he taunted as he took his spot at the starting but with Beast boy at the timer and Star with Raven at the controls. "Okay Beast boy I am set to go."

"Got it," Beast boy said. "Get ready in three, two, one, and dudes we have lift off," he said as Robin started running. First he dodged a few simple lasers, throwing his birdarang at them as he passed by. Then encountered some small, spiny things that came up to his knees and was censored by heat. Robin flipped over all 12 of them and they started to come at him.

"Hmm, I made this really smarter than I thought I did," he mused, the spinners didn't cut themselves, "I guess I have to do this the hard way," Robin said and flew into the air. He threw some smoke things, fogging everything, making the robots freeze, for the smoke blocked out the radiation. "Ha they aren't that smart," Robin said as he took out his stick, and banged each one until they were tiny robotic pieces.

The smoke cleared and Robin jogged until he spotted some flying missiles, eight big missiles. Robin panicked for short second and then had a plan. "These missiles are probably heat censored too," he thought as he jumped on one and led it to the sky. All the missiles followed, just like he presumed. Robin back flipped off as the missiles crashed into each other. Robin smiled, and flipped to the finish line.

"Time, whew, so Beast boy what's the score," he asked as he went towards the rest of his team.

"Two minutes and 15 seconds, cool, that's the same as Raven's, you guys have the fastest time." Beast boy said as he looked at those two and smiled. "Wow two moody, birdie twins, pretty amazing… nerds," Bee said and looked at two unhappy Titans.

"Put a bomb in it," Raven said and looked at Starfire. "Are you all rested up Starfire, your turn again."

"Yes I am, I am ready and prepared to commence in my second training course," she said and levitated to the starting line again. Raven and Robin manned the controls, knowing what Starfire can handle at this current position. As well as Bee at the timer, with Cyborg and Beast boy at the sidelines cheering.

"Okay Bumblebee, you may proceed with the countdown," she said looking at her, and she nodded.

"In three, two, one… you are on," Bee said as Starfire levitated in the air. First she breathed, I need to remain calm, and I must do this correctly. I desire to acquire my friends trust in knowing that I can so this correctly. She breathed one more time and lifted into the air higher, earning a good view of the ground below her.

A shadow overcastted Starfire, and she looked up, only to be greeted by seven flying hawks. She was amazed; the things were pretty big, compared to her petite size. She started flying and the things followed. She kept flying in tight circles until she noticed there was lasers aiming at her. She looked towards Raven and Robin a sighed. Robin mouthed a 'your welcome' and Raven just looked at her.

Starfire first went toward the lasers, with the hawk things after her, and said Tamaran Lovilion Zinthos. The lasers at first flickered with black aura with swirling dark red (yep, a different color), but after she chanted again they went in fill aura and exploded. The hawks were forced to deal with the major explosion and only two appeared from the cloud of smoke.

Starfire paused in mid-flight and kicked one; it swung to its right, knocking into the other making them both explode. Starfire sighed with relief and continued. She encountered some tiny missiles and walked to the finish line. "Time, so what is it know?"

"Starfire, your time is…is..." Bee loved to toy with her.

"Yes…Yes?"

"Congrats girl, you have two minutes and 40 seconds, nice work," She and the rest of the Titans gathered around her and gave her compliments. But with each new praise Starfire's smile went down.

"What is the problem Starfire," Raven asked thinking she would be grinning around her head.

"Well your compliments remind me of home, well," she said twirling her hair. "On my planet we rarely present out various compliments, unless of course we have just wrestled a fully grown Klorgnorf, just suggestions… to convince us to be more determined, perhaps…we can attempt?" She asked her voice growing smaller by the second.

"Of course we can, here I will start," Raven said. "Beast boy, you need to be more careful, boy of the sun burn butt," she mused and he looked mad.

"Find, but only if Robin would stop being all determined to beat the bolts out the robots. He should be more flexible, play with them, confuse them…you know," he said trying to be as clear as possible.

"Sure, I could try, but Cyborg needs to be a little more cautious at his enemies, he can easily avoid some of the blows of the enemy, if he was more careful," he said looking serious and thoughtful.

"Yeah, I can try but Starfire needs to be more concern. She is surprised way too often, needs to get with the program, got it Star," he asked hoping she won't get offended.

As if reading his mind she answered, "I am glad for your word of advice, I will proceed to 'follow the program' if Raven had a bit more enthusiasm while fighting. Sometimes her attacks seem weak, she should add more emotion to her work, understand," she questioned.

"Of course, I understand completely, I just want to say Bee needs to be a little more… precise," she said looking at her. "I noticed how you was looking for a weak spot, that it was a little off. Just try to be a little less hurried."

"Cool, you know I am kind of beat, I am going to my room," she said.

"Agreed, Titans I will see you later," Robin said following Bee to the elevator along with Raven, Starfire and Beast boy.

"Whatever," Cyborg as he followed them, each going into there respective room.

* * *

Cool I see this chapter was full of action. Please tell me if I am good at this action/adventure thing. I know it is not perfect, but I am trying. And I beg you to spread the word about this story. I really want people to read it. If there is any questions, you know whom to call. The next chapter will be called, _I love MMM and Loser Names._

-Moonlight-Passion


	3. Chapter 3: I love MMM and Loser Names

Oh Yeah, another chapter. I think I will bring on a special guest. Introducing Boy Wonder…Batman's sidekick…Hunk Muffin (oh yeah I am bad)…Robin.

"Okay…so what am I doing hear?"

"Well as you can see, you are going to be my special friend (I smile creepy)"

"Um… as long as you don't touch me…or smile like that again, what do you want me to do?"

"Just smile pretty and say the disclaimer and give thanks to my reviewers…who of course don't belong to me, but do rock."

"Fine… Moonlight-Passion don't own anything, but the stupid prophecy…ouch why did you hit me"

"I enjoy hitting people…"

"Okay, now on to the story chaps."

_**Chapter three: I love MMM and Loser Names**_

Thursday, May 1 3004

12:00

Titans Tower

Meeting room

"Okay Titans…it is time for the monthly, mandatory, meeting," Robin said sitting down around the round table in between Beast boy and Starfire.

"Dude just call it MMM, it is easier to say," Beast boy said, pissed at the 'mandatory' part.

"Whatever, anywise Bee has an interesting proposal to reveal," he said looking at her.

"Well yes I do," she is in a business suit, hair in one big bun, a pointing stick, and a virtual chart of the city in the middle of the table. "As you all know, as a team we have divided the city into five separate sectors, North, South, East, West and Central. But to the civilians known as Uptown, Downtown, China town, Alley Park and Catastrophic Central. I believe that with this, we should get familiar with these sectors, paired up with our own sector. But two Titans with Catastrophe Central because of the dimensions of the sector, it is the biggest out of all of them," she said giving the Titans a chance to soak it in, thinking up any questions.

"Bumblebee, I admit, that is a very cunning idea, but do you have any suggestions to who should be with whatever sector," Raven said in her common, uninterested voice. But Bee knew that she was really proud of the idea, and she took it in all the nodding that went around and spoke.

"Actually I do, and I think each of you will agree with this. Cyborg I believe that the best sector for you is the East sector… or in this case Chinatown. I say this because it is the main place for all of the delicious restaurants and I know you will agree to this," she smiled and waited for his reply.

"Now wait just a darn minute I object… wait this is a good thing for me," he looked stunned, it was a good, no wonderful idea. "Bee I accept this beautiful, meaty idea," tears flowed down his face and steaks appeared in his eyes as he pondered over the idea.

"Yeah, I thought so, you know…you really need help," Bee said as she looked at him. She then faced Raven.

"Yeah Raven, I know how you like those gothic central…err _poetic _cafes," she said as she gotten the look of…well the _look _when she was going on about the gothic thing. "So I thought you would like to be hooked up around the East Side, you know Alley Park. I also know you know how to handle…gangsters and those who can be difficult sometimes."

"Yeah… that sounds reasonable…I like that Bee, that is a good idea," Raven half-praised. She thought about it, in more careful thought as Bee looked toward Beast Boy.

"Yo, BB I know you are into those animals and the whole helping the homeless animals thing, so I looked up on the Jump City homeless shelters online and noticed that there are loads of shelters and places for the animals there. And in the Downtown sector…" she said as BB did a small smile. "I saw this arcade…"

"Done and done…Bee you are the best," Beast Boy smiled and gathered his thoughts.

"Oh, and to tell you all something else," she said as she gotten all of there attention, "I have to tell you, I got North side, you know, where are all of the party's are happening. I like to see how the _uppity_ people like to party."

"Oh of course Bumble Bee, it is only fair you get what you want, it was your plan," Robin said seriously, "But I have to say, there is only one sector left, and there are two Titans left."

"Yes friend, have you missed counted…I do believe Robin and I haven't been assigned to a sector," Starfire said for she was as lost as Robin. But the rest of the Titans, including Raven, shared a small smile.

"No, I thought it was best if you and Starfire were _together_, working together I mean. The last sector is Central, and as I said before, two Titans will be together."

Robin and Starfire nodded and they said at the same time, "So what benefits do we get from being paired up in Catastrophic Central?"

"Well," Bee started, "there are about…hmm, well the crime around this sector is very high, where most of the sightings of criminals are spotted." She winked at Robin and tilted her head toward Starfire.

"And the shopping mall is there," Bee said.

"Oh… well I guess that sounds pretty fair," Robin said as he looked at Starfire who nodded in agreement.

"So, is the meeting over," Star asked.

"Well," Robin started "not exactly…"

He continued the meeting talking about the new enemies that they have made, and discussing strategies to defeat them, from the knowledge that they already know from battles before. So far, they have encountered Cinderblock, Blackfire, Jinx, Gizmo, and Mammoth, plus Thunder and Lightning. Also they all had questions on Slade, trying to get as much information about him as possible.

* * *

15:54

Titans Tower

Lobby

The Titans have finished there mission and were all settled in the lobby. Starfire was having a cooking lesson on vegetable meals from the wanna be French instructor.

Starfire was to have at least two cooking lessons a week from each Titan. Raven taught her cakes and beverages, Bumblebee on pasta and different energy kinds of food, Cyborg…meat, Beast boy veggies and tofu and Robin was an all around kind of guy, brushing her up on anything she is having trouble with. The fruit part was taken care of sense most fruits are similar to the fruit that she is accustomed to.

"Well first off," Beast boy said in a French accent, "we shall put the vegetables in a pot, that has about ¼ cup of water."

"Yes, that task has already been taken care of," she said as she smiled, proud of this minor accomplishment and she placed the pot of water, with the vegetables inside of it, on the stove.

"Beautiful," Beast boy said. "Next we shall cut the lettuce,"

"Oh, Beast boy may I try," Starfire said as her hands glowed a red aura around it.

"Um… sure here you go," he said handing her a knife.

"That won't be necessary," Star said as she levitated four knives in the air. While doing this the other Titans watched to see what kind of stunt she would do.

Robin smiled as he walked by her, "Hey Star, need some help?"

Starfire who smiled said, "that would be nice."

Robin threw the lettuce in the air and Starfire moved the knives in the around in a swirling motion around the lettuce. The knives were slicing the lettuce as Robin gathered a bowl and caught every piece of lettuce. The team clapped and was looking at the proud two.

"Awesome, you know me and Raven used to do that," Beast boy said.

"You guys what…" Cyborg said getting confused but then the alarm was sounding and the Titans were gathered around computer where Bee was typing to see what was going on. "It seems the police are sending us a distress signal from the bank. Some sort of Mumbo… Jumbo."

"More like 'give me a better name o," Beast boy joked as they ran out and started flying/hitching a ride.

* * *

16:10

Jump City

Central Sector

They arrived at the crime scene and looked around. From above they saw a man hanging from the roof. Raven brought him down and Cyborg took the note that was around his neck.

" 'Thanks for hanging around… I better split,' that's so lame," he laughed as a banana split came tumbling from the roof. "Dude… look at my du… sniff."

"Come on Titans, follow the flying… stuff rabbits," Robin said as the titans ran after them. The followed the toys to the junkyard.

While running, Cyborg looked at his sensors and nodded to himself. _Let's do this quick… I really need to hurry home_, he thought to himself. Bee shot him a look of concern when she thought he heard him beeping, but he faked it and said he was pressing a few buttons.

When they arrived there, they hid among some garbage and examined their enemy. He was blue with a big nose. And dressed like a mixed a clown.

"Doesn't this guy look strangely like the Joker Star?"

"Yes Robin. Just a little to familiar. Do you think they are related," she laughed/whispered as they spread apart. Raven and Starfire were paired, Bee and BB were together and Robin and Cyborg were on the other side.

Mumbo Jumbo laughed as he fired 'red hot cherries' at them. Raven and Starfire were firing bolts/energy at him when they had the chance. Bee was talking to Beast boy, trying to think up a plan. Beast boy tried hitting him at full speed while Bee got him on the backside, but Mumbo was just twisting inhumanly and ducking in his hat at all attacks.

Robin heard Cyborg beeping and glanced at him. His monitor on his arm was telling him that he was losing energy.

"Cyborg, are you okay… your monitor is saying…"

"I am fine, y'all wont be able to defeat blue face without me… lets just make this snappy," he assured. "Teen Titans go!" He fired his sonic cannon at Blue face, which made him go flying.

"Ah," he screamed flying toward a load of garbage. Cyborg smiled and watched Mumbo get up in a daze.

"Nothing up my sleeve," he pulled up rainbow hankies that were tied together. "Presto," he smiled as he tied up Cyborg and tripped him.

Robin came out with a 'hi-yaw' kick, Mumbo thing some sort of fancy trick and had Robin by his cape, poking Robin to a confused state. He was a good 10 feet away, so Robin couldn't do anything but duck.

Raven and Beast boy tried a few stunts but were stopped by attacking bunnies and magic cards. Starfire was about to be sawed in half when Cyborg came charging at him, having his Sonic cannon out at full blast… hoping it would stop him for good. But Mumbo side stepped him and watered him down a garbage truck.

"Awe man," he said as he slowly faded from the world around him. He was dumped in on to a garbage whole, which sunk into the ground deeply; making him lost to the rest of the world.

The other Titans, who were oblivious to what was happening to Cyborg, watched as he went into the garbage truck, and started it up.

* * *

16:45

(Jump City)

Central Sector

Near Glory Park

They followed the truck and looked inside.

"Mumbo is not in here," Starfire announced after playing a game of rock paper scissors to see who would check and who would…

"He's not in the dump either," Raven announced looking pretty angry that she couldn't read Star's mind.

"Yo, this isn't like him… his locator jammed and he didn't even bother telling us what the freak is going on," Bee stated. She was worried knowing full well why Cyborg couldn't contact them.

"No, I think Cyborg cell… its like not working. But I don't get it, he should be fine by know sense he locator is on. It is only jammed." Robin looked worried; his friend may be in more trouble than what they are assuming.

"Maybe Mumbo has something to do with this," Beast boy announced after a few moments of silence.

"Then we better go catch him," Bee stated. She looked at the hat that Mumbo left and examined it.

"DUCK," Beast boy yelled as the hat produced a good number of birds flying their way.

"Nasty… this is getting sicker and sicker by the moment," Bee stated dusting her shoulders off (oh yeah).

"Look at the hat," Starfire yelled as the hat started flying off.

"Titans, follow that hat."

The remaining Titans chased that hat all through the huge park. I mean flying/running/tripping. They were out of breath when they saw Mumbo walk by to pick up his hat.

"Thank you, and now for my disappearing act," he smiled as he took Starfire by the hair with his teeth, and Raven and Bee by their leg with each of his hands.

"Excuse me," they said, all in different tones, as he spat in Bee's face.

"Yuck," she started flying blindly, forcing the other girls to fly with her. They were going full force, as Mumbo Jumbo was steering them.

"Good bye fellas," he finished as he flied up in the air.

"Beast boy, we need to catch up with them," Robin yelped as BB transformed.

"Caw," was his answer as he took Robin by the shoulders and flew after them.

They girls were flying faster than what the guys thought. They had been flying for three minutes, and the guys were already about a mile away from them.

"Beast boy, land me on a building," Robin said. Beast boy obeyed and dropped Robin. He started dashing and flipping toward Mumbo. He also threw a bird-a-rang at Mumbo, making him semi-conscious for a moment. That gave the girls a perfect opportunity to escape from his clutches and fly toward the men.

"I am… most disgusted yes," Starfire questioned. She was wiping off the drool on her hair.

"Girl I am thinking along the lines of pretty dmn… err pretty freakin' nauseating," Bee said. She stopped at the curse for the Titans made a decision (without Star) that they wouldn't curse around her. Her innocence is one in a centillion (600 zeroes oh yeah).

"Well we better get going, we need to catch Mumbo Jumbo, he probably has something to do with Cyborg," Raven said. She was in need of a long bath.

They continued chasing him on foot, until they met him at an alleyway. Mumbo looked around at the Titans and said, "For my next act, I will walk through a wall." He look then shouted 'open says-me' and the brick wall opened. Raven was the first to respond and tried to follow him, but the wall closed in front of her leaving her in blank shock.

Beast was the next to react and flew over the wall, and changed into a bull. He attempted to bulldoze (lol get it, he's a bull, and he is going to _bull_doze him over... WHY DON'T YOU LAUGH AT MY JOKES) him over but Mumbo did another act and put a brick wall in front of him. Beast boy tried to leap over the wall, but ended up slamming face first into it. Pain city baby.

Starfire flew over and threw some starbolts at him, but she was attacked by some exploding flowers… hmm Mumbo was trying to sweet talk her. "Flowers for the pretty lady."

Robin and Bee were last and they blocked him from the only exit. "Abrah-ka-dabra," Bee's **B**'s turned into real bees, and chased her in the air, while Robin's staff turned into a snake. Mumbo ran up the stairs after sharing a funny glance at the Titans that were approaching.

They chased up the roof, full blast, and man were they getting tired. While running up the roof Starfire gave Robin a lift and flipped him over Mumbo Jumbo silently. Robin stepped in front of him and took his wand. He snapped it and everything went flying out his hat and pockets.

Mumbo got on his knees and started crying. Robin took him by the collar as Starfire shouted, "We have captured you, return our friend at once!"

"Yeah," BB said.

"Who, that robotic one, I didn't take him. And even if I did use my magic on him, he would be right in front of you… honest," he pleaded as he sat up, in his non blue-green human form.

"If Cyborg isn't here..." Robin started.

"He must be at the junkyard," everyone else finished. They looked at Mumbo while Bee smiled.

"You are still going to jail."

* * *

17:12

(Jump City)

Central Sector

J.C. Dump

They Titans ran toward the junkyard –after taking Mumbo Jumbo to jail and went to where the garbage truck was last parked. Robin walked toward it, and suddenly just dropped from view.

"Robin," Star shouted.

"Here I am, you guys come look at this," Robin watched as his friends flew down and looked at the wet dirt area. "When Cyborg was hosed down, he must of slipped in the garbage and fell down here."

"Hmm, look at this," Beast boy said. There he saw a trail. One was a very wide trail, and there were tiny little holes, in the shape of walking. "I bet something…or someone took Cyborg."

"Star were gonna need some light. Titans lets go find our friend."

They walked down the trail calling out their long lost friend name. They continued walking down the trail until they saw some red, glowing eyes following them.

"Titans," Robin started as the robots surrounded them, "hurry so we can find Cyborg."

The Titans engaged in battle in the emerald light provided by Starfire. When Bee gave out an battle cry, with a sigh of annoyance, the robots suddenly stopped. "That always does it," she said as they continued down the trail.

They came into a small room with an old guy on the ground mumbling sunshine and Cyborg on one knee gasping.

"Cyborg are you all right," Raven asked as Robin kneeled by him.

Cyborg looked up and nodded. "Yeah, I am pretty cool but that guy over there needs some help."

"So beautiful… I had forgotten how beautiful. The world through your eyes," Cyborg walked by the gray man. He was different from most. His organs, all visible to when you unveil his cloak around his 'body'. The man was gray, and hasn't seen the light for so long.

"Yeah through my eyes, through human eyes, the same kind you have." Cyborg looked at him with sympathy.

"Perhaps," the man started, "I am the one in need of repair.."

The other Titans looked confused at this statement, and Cyborg sent them a 'I'll explain later look'.

"And maybe I am the guy to help repair you," Cyborg held out his hand to him, and the strange man took it.

* * *

17:46pm

Titans Tower

Lobby

The Titans gathered around the crescent shape couch and chatted on what happened that day.

"So after I blacked out," Cyborg started.

"Yo, you should of just came back home, to recharge yourself."

"Shut up _bumblebee_. Anyway, this man… uh Fixit, he kept telling me I was in 'in need of repair'." He was waving his arms in the air, keeping everyone's attention. "I kept checking my sensor, but it said I was fine.

"So, he was like… well he kept telling me it was for the best. So I just quieted down for a moment and looked at my sensors again. It was telling me something _was_ (waving arms again) wrong with me. But I knew… I just knew that couldn't be. I would have known way before something was wrong. But the man, it seemed like he was up to something."

"How could you tell friend Cyborg?"

"When I was looking at my sensors, I looked in the reflection of one of the robots on the side of the room…"

"Dude, nice detective work."

"Thanks BB, but when I looked at the reflection of Fixit, he was glowing red. I mean his veins were. Weird, but I went to what he was saying planning to escape later.

"So as if reading my mine, he told me to rest and contact you guys later. I didn't know what to do, so I just did that. I was talking about how I really need to talk to my friends. He was trying to convince my to stay with him. First thing that popped in my mind was gay."

"You thought happy friend?"

"Another time Star…"

"Okay."

"Well anyway, then I thought its so dark there, Raven at least steps out of room to read. No offense."

"Just keep talking."

"Well he was all confused, so I spelt it out for him. No sunshine, open air and other necessities that are need to live healthy. He just wanted the spare parts, and little creepy robots to keep him company. He doesn't 'require' these things, and if trying to change me so I wouldn't either."

"Dude, what did you do?"

"I tried to escape, the simple way, but his robots captured me and he was trying to fix my biological components."

"What?"

"In other words, he was trying to make me full robot BB. Not human, or part human, just full robot.

"Man, I got scared…err uncomfortable so I started to panic a little. I tried to break the bonds around me, and made a run for it. Those tiny, robotic munchkins blocked me, so I did what any sensible person would do, I fought back."

"Yeah, then what?"

"He disabled my sonic cannon, so I tried using my fist but these cords were binding my arms and legs before I could punch him in the face. So I reached for his cloak, his body," he shook his head. "It was like, green organs. And he said nothing of it; he just started with the procedure.

"He began operating with my head, trying to down load all of my thoughts and feelings. But when he did, I think he gotten overwhelmed, and so did I. All the flashbacks of my life made him semiconscious, and all of those robots backed off a little."

Starfire said, "and that is when we dropped in, yes?"

"Yep, that's that. I am just happy that Fixit is with us now, but I wonder what happened to him."

"People have different past, and every takes there own path, knowing that it is the right choice, or a lesson for the future." Raven looked at her friends as she said this, and they all bowed their heads. They all had there own past, with different paths to walk. They all know about decisions, and what to do.

Cyborg stood up and stretched for a moment. "Well… I am in need for some sleep, I will read the report on Mumbo…"

"Jumbo dude, I know weird but its Jumbo," Beast boy looked tired when he said this, as if he been thinking and explaining it to everyone for the twentieth time.

"Yeah, him, tomorrow. Night you guys."

"Night," they all said. The rest of the team looked at each other with a small smile.

"I guess we had just as much of excitement as Cyborg," Bee said standing up. "I think I will go right the report on Mumbo," she said walking towards the stairs, the enemy floor was right under them.

"Thanks Bee, night," Robin said. He and the rest went to the elevator for bed.

* * *

_I thank you very much for reading another chapter of mine. I know the concept is strange, but I hope to turn this into a very good story. I have all the ideas ready, I just need to get them on the computer, so stay tuned. The next chapter will be called_ _**Azarath, Meditation, Quiet.**_


	4. Chapter four: Azarath, Meditation, Quiet

_Chapter four: Azarath, Meditation, Quiet_

I don't own nothing but the shoes on my feet...

Don't laugh at me

I want to thank

Sunday, May 4 3004

19:24

Titans Tower

The Shoreline

"Beast boy, if you wanted to apologize to me, maybe you should of listened to me. If I want to be alone, I want to be alone," Raven looked at Beast boy while they were sitting with along the shoreline.

He grinned and scratched the back of his green neck. "Yeah, well you know me, listening is my 510th middle name."

"Then your first must be hard headed."

They looked out at the shore, both in deep thought, admiring the past. The stars were out and it reminded them of all the things they have been through.

"Hey remember that time we walked around in the rainforest, and when it started raining I turned into an ant by mistake," Beast boy laughed at his memory now that he is nowhere near a sudden rain shower.

"I remember that," Raven nodded. That day had her terrified, she had an emotional attack. Two major fears in her life. Being alone and losing Beast boy. That was all she had when she first started out on earth, Beast boy's trust.

"It took me two weeks to find your tiny soul, why didn't you turn back into a human, or something bigger?" She questioned him, never having the time to ask him them.

Beast boy looked at her as if she was picking her nose. "I couldn't, I was to much of an beginner of my new found power to transfer. Why did you think I turned into an ant, just to be swept by a huge raindrop?"

"Yeah, I guess."

"Hey Raven, your so quiet and never talking much, barely even smiling, why?"

"I need to control my emotions. Unlike Starfire, I **must** keep my emotions under control. Meditating is the only way to keep myself from making the space around me from turning into a parking lot."

"Oh… so what's so interesting about meditating," he chuckled as Raven stood up.

"Let's go find Star and Bee. You guys need to learn a lesson on meditation."

19:58

Titans Tower

Seventh Floor

Empty room

The male Titans looked at the females, as they set up three mats for them, all very confused.

"Uh, what's going on. I was about to beat Robin's high score when I was suddenly being banged against the table, then suddenly a brown sticky syrup was around my head. Then wouldn't you guess that I was dragged on the floor…"

"Okay Sparky, all I did was ask you to follow me, you said no." Everyone looked at the bickering two, thinking about what Cyborg just said. "So I took your arm, and you _jerked_ yourself into hitting that coffee table. Then you took your nasty syrup, which you had out for your waffles, and tried throwing it at me, and it fell on your big clunky Cy-head. While you was screaming bloody syrup I took you by the arm and made you come here." Bee was pretty steamed that he would make something up like that.

Robin and Beast boy looked at Cyborg. Sure enough there was as film of syrup on his big head. It kind of shined in the dim light.

"While I was do some reading on the latest reading's of Jump City's police reports, Star asked me to follow her so I did." Robin new better than to anger Star often… actually at all.

"Well lets get started then," Raven said as everyone sat on a mat, one to fit their color. Beast boy's green, with a purple snake across the mat. Raven was purple with a black raven in the corners. Bee has a yellow mat, with black bee's scattered all about it. Robin was red with the R logo in one corner of it; black of course. Cyborg was gray, with little blue cars forming a circle in the middle area. Starfire's was a misty violet, with a pink flowers; and black petals around it.

"We are gathered here today," Bee started, "Because a situation has occurred. As we all know Cyborg and Beast boy took a joy ride in Raven's mind. Causing them to find some shocking information on Raven."

Starfire continued. "A person from Azarath, or someone who has the blood in them, their emotions are separate in their minds. If one feels to strongly of a certain emotion, it is expressed in a more violent manner outside of their mind." Starfire breathed in a calm breath and closed her eyes, signaling Raven to continue.

"Everyone has their own group of emotions, though not as strong. Most humans contact them through dreams. Some live their lives without ever knowing them. Some, including Goths, know their there, but choose to ignore them, feeling the help of anything spiritual is not necessary. Others, who believe in meditation, contact them in a semi-conscious way, without ever knowing it. And for crazy people," she said somewhat with a depressed look in her eyes, "their emotions go wild, ignoring the human, which causes the person to lose it even more."

That is why I am trying to get you guys to meditate with me, just once. Try listening to your emotions," Raven said as Bee and Star mumbled in agreement.

"Okay then, so all we have to do is mumble some magic words right," Beast boy asked while he shifted his position.

"You idiot," Raven sent him a mental slap in the head.

"Dude!"

"_Magic_ _words_, you slay me," Bee said. "If I said _Azarath Metrion Zinthos_, or _Tamaran Lovilion Zinthos_, nothing is going to happen. The words must come from the heart."

"So what's yours then Bee," Robin half smiled to her.

"Err, well… it's Newphilly sęfabulous tranquil," she mumbled, embarrassed on how she put it. When Star and Raven introduced meditation to her, it just pop right out, and they are girls, they all understood each other.

Cyborg smiled and said, "What was that Bee?"

"…Newphilly… sęfabulous …tranquil."

"That's your spiritual words dude, man that is so…"

"Weird," Robin laughed out has the rest of the boys tried to hide it back.

"That is not meant to be comical friends," Starfire said as she sent them a mental slap in the… well you know.

"Ouch," the guys doubled over touching the throbbing area, man who knew Starfire was so brutal.

"You must respect the fact that those words mean something to Bee."

"Yeah, New Philly is like the homes I grew up in, I mean New York and Philadelphia. Sėfabulous describes the people I have come to meet, or at least most of them. And tranquil… my mother and father used to do a duet for me when I was younger called tranquil," she had a glassy look in her eyes, as if tears were only a touching moment away.

The guys looked at her, never knowing the touching part of Bee. They all looked at her, and Cyborg volunteered.

"Oh… Bee you know we didn't mean anything from that," Cyborg said putting an arm around her shoulders.

"Yeah, I bet our…_words_ will be dumb," Robin said sitting in between Star and Cyborg.

"Well you better sit down and think of something, the words will come and attack you if you don't be serious about this," Raven said.

"Correct friend Raven, the words hurdled at me as soon as the thought appeared," Star said thinking back towards a memory of her father.

"But now is the time to be serious, I would like everyone to sit in the apple sauce that is suppose to be criss-cross and close their eyes."

Everyone obeyed Starfire.

"Now think of your favorite place…"

"The arcade!"

"No Beast boy, your favorite place to meditate, imagine it and let your mind do the rest."

Stars voice had a dreamy sort of sound to it, she enjoyed being the announcer. Everyone agreed silently a dreamt.

"Now, as soon as you figured out, silently; dreamily, call out to your Emotions. Happy, Sad, Anger, Jealousy, Envy, Depressed, Sly…"

She said a few more, until her voiced slowly dropped to a mere whisper.

"The Emotions will appear in their own color, a blur first, that means you are doing this correctly. But in order to see them clearly you must call your sign, the words that mean something to you. Just think clearly and they will pop right out."

"_Cavious journ__ė__ venturous…"_

"_Emerald capricious mildness…"_

"_Forlornness gratitude forghettolous…"_

"_Newphilly s__ę__fabulous tranquil…"_

"_Azarath Metrion Zinthos…"_

"_Tamaran Lovilion Zinthos…"_

It was indeed a spiritual moment for all of them. Inside their mind, it seemed like a family reunion. The Emotions gave a talk to their whole person. Robin learned a major lesson on people skills and relationships. Cyborg learned on letting go of the past and being less down some. Beast boy had an understanding on learning and space. The girls, they had check up on what's going on inside of their mind.

22:04

Titans Tower

Empty room, seventh floor

The Titans woke up out of their trance a 90 minutes later, the men feeling somewhat dreamy.

"Dude, I didn't know I knew so much," Beast boy said, having a strong talk with Knowledge and Commonsense.

"Yeah, your Emotions can surprise you," Bee smiled.

"Yo, I have to admit, that was a pretty good feeling… talking to myself. Hold up, does that mean…"

"No my friend, crazy people don't contact there spirits, they only seem so," Starfire said, with a small gleam in her eyes.

"Yeah, it's kind of woozy too," Robin said ruffling his hair.

"It happens to first timers," Raven concluded following everyone out the room toward two floors below, where their beds were located.

"I know I'm beat," Cyborg answered.

"Yeah… night everyone," Robin shouted walking towards his room

"G'night…"

Monday, May 5 3004

4:24

Titans Tower

Robin's room

"…_Venturous_," Robin woke up with a start from the startling. He usually never dreamt, not after he met Starfire. It was just to… weak for him. But the dream he had earlier, that was something.

He couldn't put his finger on it, but something he couldn't muster… just couldn't remember all that well. He knows that he could remember everything… he just can't. _Why?_ He thought to himself.

"4:25, in the morning… no early morning training 'till 6:30… I think I'll get some milk."

He walked into the lobby seeing to figures hovering around each other. One was definitely Cyborg, his Cy-ness somewhat had a shine to the room… and he was glowing. But the other was small, a Raven figure.

_Woah, did I come a bad time?_ Robin thought to himself. Then another thought came to him, _where am I, I think I'm going to have a heart attack…_

"Yo, who's up in my tower?"

"Dude… how you get in here?"

"Chill you guys, its just me…(primitive voice) Me Robin… friend no foe."

"You had a weird dream too I guess," Cyborg said smiling sheepishly pouring Robin a tall glass of milk.

"Yeah dude, only I can't remember it all that well," Beast boy said, chugging down his tofu (I'm not sure of the tofu milks name… HELP) milk out of the carton.

"Yeah, its so weird… maybe we should ask Starfire or Raven," Cyborg said. He wanted to know if he was going crazy or not.

"That's a good idea," Robin agreed.

"Then what are we waiting for? Let's go," Beast boy marched to the elevator, only to be stopped by both Cyborg and Robin.

"No way," Robin said. "Remember what happened last time?"

Flashback Flashback Flashback

Beast boy tiptoed to Raven's room. It was their third week as a team together, and Raven was the only one he thought it was safe to go too.

He wasn't to keen on waking an alien and a half robot…

Flashback with in Flashback with in Flashback

"Robotman, I had a nightmare," he gently nudged him and was awaken by a pair of glowing red eyes.

"Now what I'm about to do next will not affect our relationship, its in my law of sleep that's all," Robotman said standing up.

(Spongebob's narrator voice) "Three seconds later."

"Awwwwwwwww, help I went over Japan… three times…"

End Flashback with in Flashback with in Flashback

The new leader was already pissed with calling him "sir" that he thought it was safe to keep a distance. That bee girl looked and acted like an actual bee… not all that friendly at first. So Raven was his only choice.

He knocked on her door and it slipped open silently. She was soundly sleeping in her dark room. Decorations with the dark blue paint were almost complete, and she had most of her designs and art on her dressers.

"Nice Raven, the whole dark thing is totally your mood," Beast boy whispered as he crept toward her.

"Hey Raven… I had a nightmare about meat again. Is it possible if I could sleep with you?" He looked at her for a full minute before getting a nod in response. "Thanks Rae, you're the best!" He got all excited and transformed into a soft kitten. He mewed and slept in between her… humps (I think it was an accident).

The next morning, Raven woke up with her friends around her, they all stared at her and she stared back, with a little more force.

Trying to sound calm she asked, "this is MY room, what are you doing in here? I would hope you guys had enough respect to get that much understood."

Beast boy listened and snuggled towards Raven a little more, semiconsciously.

"Friend, I am sorry for being rude but we were looking for Beast boy. He was going to fight Cyborg about the tofu and meat issue, but he wasn't present," Starfire said still staring at Raven.

"Yeah, and well we looked everywhere so we come to check your room," Bee said. Robin and Cyborg, well it seemed like cat caught their tongue, so they just nodded in agreement.

"And apologizes for staring at you, but the scene is most unforgettable," Starfire said stifling a giggle.

"What are you talking…" and that's when she felt something in between her chest. Soft and cozy… not a pillow 'cause it moved. Plus the color, that forests greens, clashing with her room. Slowly the light flickered and the world seemed to stop.

"Beast," she started as he transformed into a human, his head still in that place. "Boy," she continued as her eyes went white. "I am gonna kill you," she stated flying upwards with Beast boy in a black ball.

The team followed her to the top of the tower to find Beast boy singing help. He was in the air, flying about 100 feet, going in all kinds of crazy directions. If it wasn't for the sharp darts Raven was aiming at him, it would have been pretty neat.

End Flashback Flashback Flashback

And to this day, Beast boy has always been a shade darker.

"Oh yeah, maybe we should talk about this later," Beast boy said, stomach churning at the thought of it.

"How about around 8 then," Robin mumbled.

"Deal."

8:27

Titans Tower

Lobby

Around the sofa

The Titans were in their uniforms, and sitting around the sofa with some chocolate milk. They were discussing random thoughts until Beast boy just remembered why he was a shade darker, which brought him to his previous dream.

"Hey Raven," he started. Raven sent him a look telling him to continue. "Last night me, Robin, Cyborg…"

Starfire nodded her head in disagreement. "Friend I do believe it is 'Cyborg, Robin and I.'"

"Like I said Cyborg, me and Robin," everyone closed their eyes, "had these dreams, but like we can't remember them." He ended the statement by twirling his arms around his head, indicating that he was crazy.

"Oh, lucky you, it took me month's to ask the girls about it," Bee said shifting her legs. "These memories are like your own, in order to remember your "spiritual" memories, you must say your words, or think them," Bee stated.

"Really," Robin asked one of the eyes of his mask lifting. He thought about his words and around instantly he remembered every tiny detail of his dream. "Oh, I remember now!"

"Oh, let me try," Beast boy announced. "Woah, every tiny detail is like visible to me."

"Wait, will it work for me," Cyborg said. "I'm half metal, I don't know," Cyborg looked up; being half-metal isn't all that great.

"Just try Cyborg," Raven said. I mean of course it would work on him, he still had a mind and a soul, it would work on anyone with a soul.

"Cool," was all Cyborg said, but his human eye told a whole different story.

"Also friends, if some was attempting to hack into your minds, this information will never be capable to obtain into their hands, or minds, of someone else's mind. It will never be possible, unless you loose faith in your self, then is someone is capable of doing it, it is possible," Starfire added. "Loosing faith in you is something no creature should ever have to consider. This could set to drastic measures for everyone."

"Yes that is true, anything else? I want to make some herbal tea," Raven said obviously bored.

"No that's it… later," Robin was about to say meeting adjourn… he can be such a dork.

The Titans settled themselves to the table to eat their breakfast. Chewing silently the guys played around in their heads.

_I remember, I don't remember, I remember, I don't remember_. That's how they remained, lost in their thought, for quite sometime, that is, until Starfire made a comment.

"Um… I do not know if this male ritual at the breakfast nook, but are you suppose to stare into nothingness, mouthing the same phrase continually, at the equivalent timing? I do find it quite… just plain creepy," she looked at them questioningly and Bumblebee appeared at her side.

Like magic, they snapped at their voices and looked around, appearing to be in a trance.

"Yeah you guys have been doing this for the last 45 minutes. And your cereal is soggy," she smiled knowing exactly what they were doing.

"Um… we were just thinking… yeah, just thinking," Cyborg said, obviously stumbling over words.

"Well, okay," Starfire said uncomfortably, "as long as you guys are satisfactory." She stared a bit longer at them until she was sure that they were fine. Soon she joined Raven and Bee on the circular sofa to do a crime sweep over Jump City.

Okay, thank you for another great chapter. I hope the times and dates are simple and help with the story flow. The next chappy will be called _Locked up, it wont let me Out_


End file.
